


I Will Make You Stay

by Daddyburrito



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, F/M, Mobuhan, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 132: Wings of Freedom Spoilers, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyburrito/pseuds/Daddyburrito
Summary: Hange had developed her Crush on her Assistant Who is not just her Assistant but A mom for herBut she chooses to hide it she's scared of one day she lost him or He will left him or She is too busy for her works as A Scientist and a squad leader makkmg her to forget how to confess on him it was untill his death She didn't made a confession for him and Hange regrets it she realised how much important he is There are some nights of sleepless not busy but out ofHer desperation over loosing him but she knew its not too late Even Moblit He knew he would dieAs same as hers He's scared of Loosing her he wanted to keep her safe even if it exchange his life for her but he still want to be with her but He wanted her to live more And Hange wants to stay with him in Another life Just for him and for Humanity
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 3





	I Will Make You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 132 spoilers! Don't read this fic if you don't want to be spoiled or haven't readMamga or the latest one this has no dialogues!

After his death She realized how she loved him More that a close friend and an Assistant but its almost like a husband She knew it was too late if she did it Early  
She would ebnd up with him but she will loose him Immiedielty but She wanted to be with him Again.... Even in Another life 

... 

Hange was too excited over her Favourites and her Obession titans Everyone was staring at her Not just zher She is acting like a child over them and Moblit was like her mom or dad. Hange never listens instead she enjoyed them She keeps ignoring her Assistant who keeps scolding her Like a parent Moblit knew she can protect herself but at this time he was scared he was scared of loosing her especially on this times death was unexpectable There is no choice Titans were too Dangerous but Hange keeps enjoying them and Moblit keeps making her safe Everytime or any time they can die but they will die with sense but with sacrifice a sacrifice for Humanity and eveyrone doesn't care they wanted to be a hero not just on what they want for fame but for Humanity And too Moblit He just wants to keep her safe Moblit knew Hange has future a future that can change her and that's all he wanted. Hange was same Ever since Once Hange become a Squad leader after Erwin smith Pronounce as Commander and Create her Own squad And she met Nifa Keiji and Abel among many soldier A young man but He's actually older than her in 8 years His name is Moblit who later becomes her Assistant which she really don't need But at her Situation of being eccentric as she was obsessed with titans this man have helped her From the start the man becomes her Mother like Still, Moblit cared for her no matter what people said at their weirdness Drinking was his only key to cope up the stress Caring her made him Fall in love from her despite of her weird AnticsOnce Hange become a Squad leader after Erwin smith Pronounce as Commander and Create her Own squad And she met Nifa Keiji and Abel among many soldier His name is Moblit who later becomes her Assistant which she really don't need But at her Situation of being eccentric as she was obsessed with titans this man have helped her From the start the man becomes her Mother like Still, Moblit cared for her no matter what people said at their weirdness Drinking was his only key to cope up the stress Caring her made him Fall in love from her despite of her weird Antics which everyone knew but she Didn't care with all years passed she realized how much she needs him He ews there and never leave her She loves him She had developed her love from Him but she hides it She 2ws scared if She lost him unexpectedly That's why she never listen sometimes. Hange never listen at him Neither she didn't want herself in danger Hange even tells a story 9n them she based their name on Killers who were also Cannibals makimg others too get sick over that story it was Humans not Titans that's why they keep sickimg out and Moblit can loose his voice over shouting but the man never gives up. Moblit pulled her Waist just to keep away from titans He wouldn't let her away untill she calmed down Moblit joined her to exit on them Hange blushed after She realized that she was hugged by him but she hides it And just appreciate it secretly. As time passes Hange was interviewing Eren as she was idolizing him since the kid can transform as a titan in the other hand moblit was resting untill Nifa knocked the door loud which made him awake Moblit immediately rushed after he received some news that Sawney and been died and he will tell this to his superior As he rushed on the door He tells this to her and both of them Ran and exited the head quarter just to witness that they really died This breaks Hange into pieces or it gives her a break luckily he wa s there to comfort her And according to him He keeps a drawings on them and She had no choice she Hugged him since he canconfort her and he's the only one can to that job For Hange she just made it a hug for Friendship she didn't realised that it was tight and more than a friendly hug. Both of them blushed since both of them have feelings but they keep hiding it Since that day And Since Hange accidentally tell that She have a crush on Moblit and Nifa and Nanaba teased her over him this makes Hange to get shy over him but keeps hiding it and acting like nornal She can't flirt and shes scared if it ends up awkward she just Foccus on what on she's doing After Annie betrayed them and Annie is also a colossal titan this makes Levi's squad to death Petra was her friend a close friend Moblit was there when she looses her and keeps comforting her her and cheering her up this makes Annie to crystallized her self and the rest just keeps her in hidden area with care of Military Police luckily Nifa and Nanaba was there They were lucky in many expeditions by surviving on them Just like another day Nanaba and her squad failed to survive at that situation That's why she keeps her squad safe Especially on Moblit she wanted to keep him safe too and cared for her secretly and without him noticing because she wanted to repay His care for her but hides it. Now their enemy is humans not titans this mission they're keeping Eren and Historia safe Especially Historia since she have royal blood and she's the real heiress Before they going To that Mission, They had revive a news that Pastor nick died torture to death was his cause of death It was all made by Military police who keeps the secret of Bad actions of heir these days before historia or her father. Hange and Moblit rushed to see his dead body But the two men or Djel sannes and Ralph blocked them just to keep away on dead body of priest And that priest knew all of Historias secret that's why they killed him and just wanted to keep the recent King As of thought Hange was a crazy person over Nick Djel grabbed her Collar and ask where she is from or her Unit Luckily Moblit was there to save him He can't stand seeing her hurt Moblit twist and almost break his bone but he controlled himself this makes Hange shocked and developed more feelings on him a feeling that is butterfly on stomach she haven't seen Moblit like that tough her heart was pounding really hard inside He also instructed and introduced who aee they and which unit they are from. HSNGE Just controls herself She had no choice to control it She dddint want him to notice it After that she has not moved on pastor Nick's death it was still on her heart now She lost her entire squad except Moblit so she made him safe secretly again the mission wasn't over yet the newsroom keeps hiding their secret so both of them Barge on the room where they write News Moblit glared on Glasses man, Peaure He knew he was the one who writes it or a reporter Hange watched Roy his partner writing Moblit rushed to grabbed his hand and interrogate him just to spread some secrets they hid And changes they made just to sympathize Hange chuckled after seeing him Rough thus makes Pueure and Roy scareds Again She saw him being that rough but He Immiedielty apologized by hurting a reporter but zhange was Just proud of him now that she sees much potential on him especially after everything She could have seen him in actions to especially this days She never saw it but She knew hes good in Combat in humans besides titan after saving Flegel reeves. She saw it and developed more They have finally won the mission now Hange wants to confess at him but she was Scared and Moblit was same She realize how important he is now tommorow was their next missions they're goimg to retake wall Maria Both of them was scared out of fright they have forget what they're goimg to do they were scared of loosing at each other Moblit wants he to live and she's same In short they could have sacrifice his life or her life for him now if She died He could replace her As a Squad leader since 5te man have potential on leadership plus he can draw he can do her experiments since she was helped by him. Hange carefully knocks on his room but she was nervous she didn't know wtsht to do if she's hong to cry to confess or reject him or she just think she's making Drama out of nervous she could have Scold Levi but Levi never listen anf let her She didn't have much feelings on him unlike to Moblit maybe she has but not that same Hange stayed on dooor for hours Moblit was Samr he was just staying on room Scared on his words If he'd going to kiss her that's dramatic the man keeps thinking that damned romance novel he wants to do it but he's shy out of nervous He could have tantrums He grasped his hair to mess it he kneeled and hitting his head on floor and hitting his hand And Hange was just punching the wall She could have out of herself laughing in the middle of night and dawn in hours they will travel for their missions but Hange chose es to wear her uniform she was excited to do she can call her Assistant but Confessions comes in her mind I each time her mood changes she stayed quiet and thinks the same what is Moblit thinking out nervous Hange nearly knocked Levi out but Levi tackled him their moods keep changing as they didn't know what do Crying wasn't their also choice even that kind of confession or simple one They keep tantrum ing untill hours passed she didn't realize it was dawn already so Moblit rushed and forgets to bath after he excited his room He saw Hange and helped he rto get up Both of them acted like Usual days but they wanted to confess. Just to chase Bertholdt Armin shouted that bet ran so Moblit has to chase Hange Havd never realized that he's transforming so she chased then and Hange never listen at him Once bertholdt is ging to transform Moblit noticed that at first Zhe knew some place is safe so he can three her om safe place and when the light keeps spreading Or that Explosion are getting close on them Mon noticed that nearby well he knew it was safe place from transformations they had used this as experiments on herrn back then Moblit pushed Hange hard as he wanted her fall on well and nkt on groumd. Before falling on well Hange has chance to see him He cant able to follow her the heat keeps burning him to death The stones are also hitting his body Even crushing g her glasses making he rto fail seeing him again that was the last time seeing his face she didn't realize that he's already gone. Hangd Wakes up her body unable to move her face covered in blood she crawled and witness everything the houses are burning she carefully walked just to find where he is but she failed her body was too weak luckily Jean saves him She cpudk have breakdown out of her emotions She had suffer much sadness making to threat reiner but Reiner gave a letter for historia that Ymir mailed for her She can't see her again as she was already on brink of death Mikasa was her only crying shoulder as She loose him now Erwin but it doesn't affect her much but she wanted let him live but it chooses Armin instead she knew that he have potential and simce he's intellegent Reiner and Zeke Failed to save Bertl. After that mission Eveyrone was shattered their hearts even Reiner have loose his friend afte Annie and Marcel and now Bertholdt was actually good person if he wasn't used including Reiner and Annie He regrets this at enhe regrets how he tell their ging to continue it even Bertholdt and Annie were against him. This affects Hange too much She could have breakdoen like no one can cheer her up Nifa is dead even Petra and Nanaba No one stayed bedside her except Levi but she didn't love him much As Hange Entered the room she still remeber his voice of scolding her sometimes his calmer side of cheering her up now its gone all gone She realized how much she needed him nkt a mother but a lover of she confess Ealry every thing will change but it will end the same Tears fall in her eye she is crying all night making her unable to sleep or just falling asleep the pain is still there for her even weeks has passed she's not prepared to become a commander her pain is still fresh Out of pain she can't Enter his room and it was nearly moth since she last Knocked the door she did this everytike but it keeps gives her much memories with him She even visits her grave everyday but she haven't entered his room. Once she entered his room his room wasn't messy the papers is also there She saw his sketch study not just titans but her Even her naked figure is there too but didn't made her disappoint but it gives her more appreciation there are also note too that he wrote Weeks ago before the mission it says how much he loved him but he knew he could die this makes more her in pain her knees weakened and let herself fall Hange covered her face while tearing up and wiping them her heart shattered and she's already breaking down and giving much emotions if he was there he would heer her up but it's too late but Hange knew She could do it by herself and stay with him in another life so she can stay with him Since she was borrowing his clothes and it was her favourite he hug the fabrics of them Thinking it was him he even made a stuff toy of Sawney and been but it end up looking like him Hange hugged them tight and to calm herself. There are some nights that she adapts calling his name but she's trying to calm herself up and stopping her habit especially when she becomes commander She could have visit his grave everytime before they go to ocean. She just Enjoy the view the beauty of the ocean but she Remenevrs if Moblit was there she would be happier even he's scolding her atleast she enjoyed As years passed she cmbecome much mature since she lost him She also trying by herself only or being independent She Even nearly loose Levi but he survived He was Her only left friend but she haven't developed but she's tyring but it's hard for her. As everytubg changes and Rumbling is activeted this also makes her hard in command ding she didn't know if she's going to Fight eren or not She had no choice unless she wants to fight him just to protect her comrades she even made a plan how to stop them it wasn't her choice either She had treated eren like her child she wants to stop him but support him in same time. She knew this 8s her time She had fulfill her dreams and now she wanted to fought For humanity even if it exchange her life Before doing her last mission Levi dedicated his heart for her this is a sighn for Respect she haven't seen Levi Like that all she wanted is seeing him smile for very last time Levi smiled a bit then makes her smile She wished this and this is is her last wish but it's hwed for then Levi was only person on him she knew how much hard this is for him and how much hard for her he had lose Farlan and Isabel his squad and eveyroen Else and now her Hange knew Armin have potential so she makes him as a commander for 8 soldiers and at young age of 19. She had always admired titan untill now even if shes killing them She had killed 4 titans before her body burnt and spreading which made herfall and burnt to death. As Hange Wakes up She realized Someone talked and Appriciate her it was Erwin "You fought well Hange You did great job" Erwin Said as he Appriciates her since he was Her closest too "Erwin? Everyone!" She jumped and follow them But she never realized some one is holding her hand Again, She never listens it was Moblit who was just laughing by not noticing her he had heard her confession on her so he can repay it all he wwsnt also prepared and what is she going to do with him and He's same on hers he wanted to kiss her but he cant he's thinking if kiss is allowed here. So he hugged him Or embrace her more than a friendly hug "I love you Hange You made it I waited for you in for four years Dont worry im on your side now" Moblit confesses "Ah? Moblit is that you?" She replied "Yes it's me Squad leader" He said and pulled her just to face her "I.. Love you too! Moblit!" She replied out of tears of joy seeing him again by pouncing him Finally she met him again She gives him a tight hug ever wanted she never care if eveyrone waches them or thinking that kiss is allowed or not so She have no choice she just pounce to kiss him and he kisses her back at end they lived together At end he made him stay even if he died then but She knew he will follow him someday now everything in peace between them and at end He's still her man and Him wws her girl untill end

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one shot fic after 132 and Yes! Finally Moblit and Hange finally meet again in after life my babies meet again!


End file.
